disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ma Beagle
Ma Beagle is a recurring villain from DuckTales. She is the mother of the Beagle Boys and the matriarch of the clan. Personality Ma Beagle always bails out her sons by providing cakes or other goods with means of breaking out of prison hidden inside. She's far more competent then her children, but even then tends to fail because Scrooge McDuck and the nephews always find a way to outwit the Beagle Boys. An interesting note regarding Ma Beagle is that whenever she appeared in the first season, she was often the only Beagle to escape successfully. This trait notably seems to disappear in the later seasons. In the second season premier, "Time is Money", it is implied that she was eventually arrested; when Big Time disguises himself as an elderly woman, Burger initially mistakes him for Ma, saying "She must've broke out of jail!" Additionally, two episodes in the show's later seasons, "The Bride Wore Stripes" and "New Gizmo-Kids on the Block", end with Ma Beagle going to jail along with her sons. In Don Rosa 's The Beagle Boys vs. the Money Bin, one Beagle Boy briefly mentions Ma Beagle when recalling the reason why he does not know his actual name. In more recent comic appearances, such as the Uncle Scrooge comic Honds Behandeld ''(first published in 2011), she was given a slightly younger appearance. In this comic, the Beagle Boys visit their mother and we meet Ma Beagle's elderly dog Brutus. Trivia * She is a spoof of a famous criminal mastermind known as Ma Barker. * The Beagle Boys' aunt Corrie from the Dutch Disney comic Een Slang Voor Een Suikertante'' (2004) was originally intended to be their mother http://workingforthedisneydollar.blogspot.nl/2014/05/poison.html. Gallery Beagle family photo.jpg|The Beagle family. Ducktales 17 rev Page 1.jpg|Ma Beagle and her relatives surround Darkwing Duck (but she doesn't appear in the issue itself). mabeagleandsons.jpg DuckTales_01_CVR_B.jpg|Ma Beagle is among the villains sneaking up on Scrooge on the cover, but doesn't appear in the actual issue. Ma Beagle04.jpg 450248-vlcsnap 00285.jpg|Ma Beagle with a rotten apple for Glomgold. 450249-vlcsnap 00292.jpg 450279-vlcsnap 00372.jpg 450282-vlcsnap 00378.jpg 450284-vlcsnap 00381.jpg 450344-vlcsnap 00510.jpg|Ma rescues Babyface, Bankjob, and Burger. MasBeaglesBoys.jpg 450292-vlcsnap 00400.jpg 450352-vlcsnap 00529.jpg vlcsnap_00684_super.jpg 467579-vlcsnap_00692.jpg 467581-vlcsnap_00697.jpg 467583-vlcsnap_00703.jpg|Ma and her boys pretend to be movie producers. Ma Beagle02.jpg Ma Beagle08.jpg|"NO!" BeaglesMa HFH1.png|Ma fends off Babyface, Bankjob, and Bugle. 467631-vlcsnap_00857.jpg Beagles HFH2.png BeaglesMa HFH3.png DearOldMa.jpg Ma and Brats.png|Coaching the Beagle Brats. Ma Beagle06.jpg Ma Beagle01.jpg BeaglesMa TNDUP1.png|Ma Beagle and her sons disguised as bridesmaids. BigTimeMaHug FA1.png|Ma gives Big Time a hug for getting her Scrooge's fortune. Megabyte FMD3.png|"Say it in Beagle talk!" Gavs megabait11.jpg MegabyteMaBeagle3.png Ma_FA2.png|Ma Beagle is thrilled at her birthday present. MaShrug_FA1.png|Ma Beagle can't keep track of all her relatives. MaBeagleBabies FA.png|A photo of Ma with her boys as babies. Ma TBBC1.png MaScrooge TBWS1.png|"I'll just take half of everything you own." Ma Beagle05.jpg|Ma's tattoo is clearly visible. Ma TBWS1.png MaScrooge TBWS2.png|Ma Beagle starts to enjoy the married life. Ma Beagle07.jpg|One big happy family. Konnamuori.jpg|Ma Beagle in a recent comic appearance. 11-0.jpg|A Beagle Boy mentions his mother in Don Rosa's The Beagle Boys vs. the Money Bin. mamsie.jpg|Ma Beagle with her sons and her dog Brutus. MaBeagleII.jpg|Ma Beagle in the DuckTales comic The Grope Diamond (1989). References Category:Villains Category:DuckTales characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Adults Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Aunts Category:Coaches Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Athletes